Break Me?
by gyspyqueen7
Summary: After a hellish week of cases and Lindsey's cock-blocking Halstead goes to a local club to try and find someone to blow off steam with. The OC is more than happy to oblige. Rough Sex / Slight Dom/Sub. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

He's leaning against the bar, black t-shirt stretching across his chest, his muscles bunching against the sleeves as he surveys the club. The music is thumping loud and my shot of tequila is burning hard in my veins and I dance in the middle of the crowd on the dance floor. The beer next to him is untouched, condensation running down the side as it sits almost forgotten on the bar top beside him.

I feel his stare alight on me as I move on the dance floor. I know that I am being a bit of a tease now purposely swivelling my hips and rolling body suggestively as I turn to meet his stare. The intensiveness of his gaze catches me by surprise – I was used to having guys staring at me tonight– I knew that my skirt was slightly too short and my top purposely too tight. It had been a long week and I needed to let off steam – may be that is the reason that I move out of the crowd of people, grabbing my bag from my booth on the way towards him. He turns his body slightly towards me as I move to him sidestepping a duo of drunk and handsy college frat boys that make a grab at me. I lean my hip against the bar and move to take a sip of his beer all the time holding his eye. He doesn't say a word as he watches me sip the beer before placing it back down beside him.

"Like what you see?" I cock my head to the side waiting for his response. The silence from him is unnerving – maybe I had misread the situation. Just as I make the decision to turn away and walk away – he speaks his voice low and gravely but sexy as hell:

"I'd like it better naked, on my bed"

I feel a moan involuntarily come out of mouth at that – it was such a good line and the intense stare was making me hornier that I had been in months.

"All talk no action"

His eyes move down my body taking me in and then as they move up again he says

"It's been a hellish week love – I'm gonna rough, I'm gonna be demanding, you don't look like you can handle that. I will break you – go find someone who will treat you right huh."

He begins to turn away from me to survey the crowd again.

"You have no idea what I can handle! Its been a hellish week too and I could use some good stress relief. Bring it!"

were the next words out of my mouth before I even think - I don't know this guy was I really about to let him take me back to his place? It wasn't a smart move on any part yet I felt safe with him. He didn't seem like a serial killer or rapist, he seemed normal – they all seemed normal I beret myself especially the crazy ones. A hand wrapping around my wrist jerks me out of my self-admonishment at my brazen behaviour as a small smirk flitted across his lips.

He turned then pulling me behind him as we move towards the nearest exit. The door bangs loud behind me echoing around the empty street – a shiver moves down my spine and maybe it isn't just because of the cold. The dark envelopes us and I am very aware of the idea that we are the only ones around. I have no-one waiting up for me and with no idea of where we are going. The cold air causes the airs on my arms to stand up on end and I move slightly towards this stranger seeking some kind of body heat. He turns then as if sensing my moving into his space. I feel a wall press against my back and realise he has been backing me up.

His hand moves to stroke the side of my face before it moves quickly to my neck – not pressing down to block my airway but just resting there. A flit of panic washes over me before he leans in to kiss me. His body is suddenly pressed hard and warm against my front, his lips expertly move across mine – slightly biting before he moves backwards a little. He then descends again to my lips this time forcing his way in to my mouth his tongue coxing mine out to play as he dominates. Pushing my tongue down every time I try to join this game, his hand is still around my neck just resting there but the heavy heat of it is turning me on. His mouth then leaves mine as he moves his mouth down to the side of my neck, his slight scruff scratching against my skin. He presses kisses and nips down the column of my throat to the base and then back upwards again until he finds that spot behind my ear, which causes me to buck upwards against him moaning like a common whore. However, I guess that is what I must look like as he moves his head again.

His lower body is keeping me pressed against the wall – all hard muscle. My hair is mussed, my lips are slightly swollen from his kisses and nips, his hand is still at my lower throat and my nipples are now swollen, hard pressing through my tight top towards him begging for attention. His hand moves away from my neck and I suddenly miss the warmth and weight of it as it moves to grab my wrist again. My panties reveal themselves wet as he pulls me away from the wall and towards a dark sedan that is parked on the street. The lights flash and he lets go of my hand to usher me in to the car. There is no going back now as I climb in and pull my seatbelt across. As he rounds the car to the driver side, I squirm slightly in my seat, the ache between my legs intensify as he climbs in and starts the car. The ride is almost silent, as he pulls to a stop at a red light, I felt him slightly shift in his seat and flick a gaze across.

Unfortunately, my gaze moves to his crotch were I see a sizable bulge. He is clearly packing something there – all I hope is that that is not padding. I feel his hand on my thigh making me jump slightly, his chuckle at my jumpiness echoes loudly in the car as his thumb moves in circles on my thigh to try and calm me down. It almost works until he begins to glide his hand up of my thigh to where my skirt is barely covering me. His hand moves underneath to find the edge of my panties. He traces the edge moving across the lace front of the sheer underwear and then down the other side. I can't control my hips canting upwards towards him silently begging for him to touch me. The ache intensifies and I am desperate as his hand slowly trails down the front of my underwear towards my clit when the hand disappears. I almost sob in frustration as I feel the car start up again, the light turns green and he drives the car away from the intersection. Again we hit traffic lights but this time there is no build up – his hand is directly back under my skirt and moves down to my hard aching nub. His thumb circles around it teasingly – not touching it directly, moving in scorching circles that have me aching and biting my lip to try and muffle the ever present moans that threaten to fill the car. Then just as I think he may take pity and touch me properly the light turns again and his hand moves back to the gearshift.

Luckily, for me there is very little stops between the club and his flat. He pulls in to the car park and we move quickly in to the elevator. Once the doors close and we find ourselves in the empty elevator though – it is diffent story. He moves to back me into the wall as his hand migrates to my nipples. They are hard from the pleasurable torture he had been giving in the car on the way over. He gently thumbs one and I keen quietly – pleasurable pain slices through my body down to my aching pussy. I meet his eyes for the second time since this all had begun. The dark brown orbs suck me in and one of my hands move to touch him for the first time. It alights on his chest – all hard muscle curving under his t-shirt before it moves downwards to cup the bulge in his jeans; that defiantly isn't padded. His head drops to my neck as his hands move to cup my ass before suddenly lifting me again the wall of the elevator. My legs wrap around his waist to try to balance before his hand moves my left leg back down to the floor. I am spread at an obscene angle against him with his hard crotch pressing against my core. I can feel the heat of his hard cock against me through my underwear and the thick denim of his jeans. I moan out loudly as it feels so good after so long with no touches from him. He begins a slow grind into me, his cock providing delicious pressure against my clit for the first time. His lips lock onto my neck as he sucks hard marking me as my head is thrown back against the wall. I could cum just from this – the slow rhythm of his hips in to mine, the way his lips feel against my neck and the feel of his hand on my hip. The bing of the elevator getting to the right floor brings us back to the present. He moves backwards. I quickly try to fix my skirt to provide at least some modesty as I follow him down the hall to his apartment.

I hover in the hallway in his apartment as he locks the door, setting his leather jack on the hook beside. He then stalks towards me backing me against the wall as his fingers trail up my leg to my core again. I bury my head into his shoulder whimpering as the ache intensifies to an almost unbearable level.

"You need to cum babe?"

His voice is loud in my ear, I moan wantonly as I push downwards on to his hand, chasing my orgasm that is so close now. His finger moves my panties aside and I feel his finger enter me suddenly. I am on the precipice of an amazing, earth-shattering orgasm when he stops moving. I sob suddenly, moving my hands to his chest unsure whether I am trying to hit him or push him away but they end up twisted in his t-shirt.

"Please… god... Uh... Please"

brokenly fills the air as I beg. I feel his finger come out of me and an actual tear slides down my cheek. His hand moves to wipe it away almost tenderly as he moves to pick me up again. This time both of my legs wrap around his waist we move down his hall in to a room on our left. As my feet touch the floor, his hands are on me again – my top is pulled over my head leaving my boobs bare and nipples pointing outwards begging for attention. I push my skirt down my legs and step out of it and my heels but become distracted as he shucks off his t-shirt to reveal a toned chest and toes off his socks and shoes.

I move closer, running a hand down his smooth muscles almost trancelike until his hand catches mine. He is standing there with his black jeans hanging low on his waist. I move suddenly surprising as the need to see his cock takes over. I slid to my knees on the carpet. His eyebrows arch as my hand move to his flies. The button and zip are undone and moved down before his hands move. At first, I think that he is going to stop me yet one tangles itself in my blonde hair moving it out of my way to grip it tightly at the base of my skull. The ache is pleasant, yet it means that I cannot move me head further towards him. His other hand moves to pull his cock out of his boxers. It is long at least 10 inches erect, thick and dripping pre-come. I try to move my head forwards to suck it but I find his hand gripping my hair stopping me. I groan, I want it in my mouth, I want to taste the pre-come that it dripping slowly down the length of him; feel the veins with my tongue.

I tilt my head to look at him and his thumb moves across my lip suddenly. I suck it in, twirling my tongue around trying to break him, entice him into letting me suck his cock - it works. With a groan, he moves my head forwards enough that I can take the head of his cock into my mouth, He curses above me and his hold loosens a little casing me to move forward further. His hips stutter a little as more of his length disappears into my mouth before he tightens is grip again, controlling my movement slowly and carefully getting me to take more and more of his cock until with a push my lips are pressing against his pubic bone. I try to suppress my gag reflex as his thick cock presses into my airway. He holds me there for a few seconds before moving me backwards again. He does this a few more times helping me adjust to the lack of breathe before his hand at the back of my neck lets go of my hair and moves to my cheek, the other follows suit and he holds my face still and begins to thrust harder, quicker into me. I kneel there as he thrusts in and out harder and harder and pushes more and more of his cock into my mouth, using me. I feel the ache in my core return as he uses me. The past week's stress begins to fade away as I kneel there taking what this stranger will give me.

I suck hard, hollowing my cheeks out and he curses, sharply pulling me off his cock. I felt myself being pulled up off the floor and pushed onto the California King. I am pushed back as his hands link through the sides of my thong before pulling it down and off my legs. I am bare but have little time to worry as he moves to lie between my legs and my brain short-circuits as his mouth closes upon my pussy. His tongue flicks hard against my clit and I buck upwards against his mouth yet hands clamp down on my waist and hold me down against the onslaught of pleasure that he is bringing me. His scruff brushes a flick of pain across my upper thighs as his mouth sucks hard against me, broad licks up my pussy lips and then a quick flick across my clit. Teasing, before his teeth are brought into play. They slid deliciously against me and I arch again. All of the teasing in the car and then in the elevator and now this – I shatter. Crying out loudly, one hand tangled in his hair as he sucks hard against my clit prolonging my orgasm so long that I think I may pass out. Just as my body settles back on to the bed, I feel him move up me to bite a hickey on the side of my breast. His fingers suddenly push into me and I arch upwards, they move hard against sensitive skin as the palm of his hand brushes against my clit. It's too much too fast - I beg.

"You can take it for me; come on love just a little more and you will feel so good"

Was the only response in my ear as I don't know whether to try and move away from the pain or move towards the pleasure that he is bringing to me. His fingers crook inside me brushing my g-spot and causing a wave of pleasure to course through my body again. Just when I think that he cannot possibly make me feel any better, one of his hands drifts to my breast and twists a nipple 90 degrees just as his fingers press hard against my g-spot. The pain and pleasure mix well and he continues to torture my breasts switching between right and left as I move towards the precipice of another orgasm quickly. I am nearly there when he pulls away. I try to grab at him to move him closer again but he pushes off his jeans and boxers and pulls a condom out of the side table before moving back towards me again. His hand moves to my pussy again and is gently toying with my clit as he looks up at me.

"Ready love?"

He moves to kneel over me, both hands situated by my head holding the majority of his weight as I nod. He pushes in past the ring of muscles fluttering hard to eject him. I moan with ecstasy as I feel full to the brim. My walls flutter around his cock trying to accept the too big intrusion as he slowly stops as he bottoms out. He stills above me, he mouth again slotting over mine in an unhurried kiss that feels very out of place in our rough, frantic sex so far. My hands tighten on his back; my nails dig in as he begins to move. He begins slowly pulling out all of the way until only the head of his cock is sheathed in me and then roughly thrusting back in hard. I arch with a cry at every slow thrust as the head of his cock hits my g-spot with precise accuracy. He continues this slow torture again building me further and further towards an unreachable orgasm. Just as I think that I cannot take anymore. I feel his hips begin to stutter as I clench and unclench around his cock. With that, he lowers on to his elbows as he increases the pace of his thrusts. He is hammering into me now with a new angle as he stimulates new muscles inside me ; my cries are getting louder and louder as he jackhammers as hard as he can. He is moving faster than I think possible and I am riding wave after wave of pleasure.

He moves one hand to my hair pulling my head back so that he can place another hickey on to the junction between my shoulder and neck. I am heading towards that precipitate again, the coil in my lower belly is tightening and with every thrust against my g-spot, I feel that I am about to combust. I know that this orgasm will be the best of the night as I head towards the flaming white edge however I can't tip over the cliff. I need more, I try to move one of my hands from his back down to touch myself however as soon as he sees what I'm doing a feel a sharp slap on my thigh and my hand is forced upwards in to the grip that was holding my hair. I test his grip but he is strong – stronger in this position as most of his weight is resting on this hand. It sends a spark more pleasure down my spine as I realise that I am trapped between his hands and body.

"Don't even think about it. You come when I say so"

Were distinguishable between his grunts as he worked his abs more in slamming in to me. After a few more minutes of his unique style of torture as I teeter on the precipice he stutters in his pace. Suddenly he moves his free hand downwards to quickly stroke my clit once, twice and on the third, he catches my clit between his ring and forefinger and twists sharply. The pleasure overrides my brain and with another sharp cry, I tip over the edge. As the whiteness engulfs me, I hear his guttural cry as he also finishes, his thrusts becoming shallower and weaker

When I come around he has moved to lie beside me, the blankets pulled up around my shoulders and he is passed out asleep. I gently roll to sit on the side of the bed and carefully stand up on to my jellified legs. I move to pick up my discarded underwear and bra. On picking up my skirt, I see myself in the mirror at the side of the room. Fingerprint shaped bruises mark my hips and left wrist, hickeys adorn my neck and shoulders, a red handprint is decorating my thigh, my hair is a mess and my makeup has run. I smile to myself as I gently twist my hair into a bun with a hair tie from my bag and fix my makeup as best I can in the half-light.

I slip out of the apartment and in the light of the creeping dawn, I call for a cab. As the cab drives away from the apartment I think back to the sleeping man in the bed upstairs and I smile to myself. It is going to be one hell of day trying to explain the amount of hickeys that I have on my neck to my boss; on second thoughts I may just call in sick I think as my pussy twinges – still sore from the treatment it has received. I turn to watch the streets of Chicago pass by. No regrets surface though – that was one hell of a night.

As the daylight creeps in to the apartment Jay finds himself drifting out of sleep. He pulls himself up to sit on the edge of his bed and looks around. The girl from the night before was no-where to be seen. Not a trace of her remained – maybe she didn't exist Jay muses, maybe I dreamt the whole thing yet the smart of scratches along his back and the ache from his abs tells him otherwise. That is when he spots his Detective pad open on the side table with some scrawled writing. He moves wincing at the pull of aching muscles and pulls the pad towards him –

I'm still in one piece – you didn't break me.

Better luck next time you have a bad week?

002-554-73725

Ashley xx

Jay's laugh echoes around the apartment as he pulls his tired body out of bed and towards his shower.

As Erin waltzed into the CPD Intelligence Squad room and her weekly cock-tease/cock-blocking started again, Jay looked at the number in his Detective pad and quickly saved it in to his contacts – he had a theory that he may need that sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This was meant to be a one-chapter story however, my muse could not stay away – Jay's just too damn hot!

No idea when this is set in the seasons of Chicago PD so whenever your mind feels like.

Warnings: BDSM etc. This does not portray a safe BDSM relationship and do not take this a guide as to how BDSM should be practiced!

Hope you enjoy the same and as ever reviews are lovely!

Happy 2019 everyone.

All the love,

K xx

His hand slid over my face, pulling the blindfold over my eyes better; cutting off my view of my bare feet and the floor beneath. I shiver slightly as a cold breeze flutters across my right side as he moves away. I shift my weight on the balls of my feet slightly, pressing my hand into the mattress of the bed to my left to keep myself from overbalancing in the darkness that now surrounded me. I jump slightly as his hands reappear on my wrist and hip. He gently moves me to sit on the edge of the bed before pressing me to move further up the bed.

The bed dips on my left side and a warm hand wraps around my left wrist. It is stretched above my head before I feel a rope of some kind wrap around my wrist and then be pulled tight. I pull my wrist slightly, there is no give at all. The bed dips again causing me to roll slightly to one side. Hands grip my ribcage, righting me, as I feel a warm weight settle on my pelvis. It takes me a minute to realise that the weight on me is actually Jay - he's straddling me. I moan and try to rock my hips upwards to no avail - he is far too heavy for that. His weight actually pins me further into the mattress and allows no area for movement currently. His weight moves again as his hands clasp my right wrist now, raising it again above my head and tying this one too.

I squirm under him as he trails his fingertips lightly down the inside of my arm causing a shudder to run through my body at the tickling touch. He continues his hand down my side and along my abdomen just above my thong. I toss my head from side to side, unsure whether the sensation is tickling or arousing. I feel a gush of wetness as he moves his hands again across my abdomen. The touch is light – far to mundane to be erotic usually, but with the blindfold, every small touch is heightened. I feel like a current is going through my skin as I wait every time he stops touching me for the next touch and then jump slightly when it comes.

He runs his hands up my sides as he shifts backwards slightly so his weight is now pressing my legs into the mattress. I cant my hips upwards trying to obtain some friction now that his weight isn't holding my hips down. He rests a hand over my pussy for a second, the warm weight of it cupping me it oddly arousing. He doesn't move his hand to brush my clit or to move my thong aside to touch me further. It just sits there, it's possessive and then the weight is gone. I gasp as a slap echoed in the room and a burst of pain comes from my pussy. There was a pause, as Jay waits for me to safeword. There is silence.

Then the slaps come thick and fast. Jay varies where the slaps fall – from directly on my clit to the inside of my thighs. It keeps my guessing and makes me jump at every hit. Time seems to slow as every hit causes the tension to leave my body and I seem to sink more into the mattress as the pain/pleasure builds. The ropes that were holding me down suddenly turn to anchors to stop me from floating away.

I whimper as the hits stop and I feel his hands settle on my bare hips gently toying with the sides of my thong. A warm breath of air on my covered pussy is the only warning before I feel his tongue. He digs his tongue into the cotton fabric of my thong just above my clit and then drags his tongue across it. I arch at the feeling - the wet cotton shifts over my sensitive clit causing the aching ball of need in my stomach to burst from a slow burn to an inferno in seconds. His tongue continues to move around and across my clit - causing shivers of pleasure to run down my spine. I can feel the sopping wet thong sticking to me and only a quarter of the wetness is Jay's doing. My hands curl around the rope, gripping it harder as Jay begins to suck. The exquisite suction is only interrupted occasionally with Jay running his teeth across the fabric over my clit.

Just as I near the edge of my orgasm, he stops. His hands, that had previously been holding my hips now move to my thighs. He digs his thumbs in slightly, beginning to massage the area slightly as I feel him move sideways off of me and then a few seconds later, off of the bed entirely. His hands come back a second later to my ankles. Rope is wound around each ankle before they are tied tightly. I'm stretched spread-eagle on the bed. I wait for his next move but nothing comes. I tense as I hear him walk away, steps echoing loudly in the quiet apartment– a wave of fear suddenly comes over me.

How much did I really know about this man? All I had was a name and an address – the fear of being left tied up here or worse the fear that this man was gonna kill me makes my breath speed up to hyperventilating. I begin to tug at the ropes wincing as they twist burning my wrists and ankles slightly. The knots on the ropes hold fast and I can't breathe. It's then that a hand settles on my shoulder, and light floods in, momentarily blinding me as the blindfold is removed.

I blink trying to focus my eyes on the shadowy shape standing next to me. My eyes focus to land on Jay.

"You're okay. Deep breathes. I shouldn't have left you like that. I should have said what I was doing. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight."

I turn to look at him and see him holding something in his hands that looks like an egg timer of some kind. I frown slightly and he moves to show me. It's a bullet vibrator. I moan slightly and nod at him.

"Blindfold or not?"

"Blindfold"

With that he slides the tie back around my face and with another look into my eyes, pulls the tie tight, obscuring the light again. His hands move gently to my wrists, pulling the rope slightly looser so that it isn't digging in again. He does the same with my ankles before the bed dips to signal him sitting at my feet. His hands move slowly up to my thong before pulling the material down my legs.

His fingers smooth over my pussy lips, before a finger flicks my clit. I arch as a wave of pleasure runs up my spine again. I bear down as the vibrator, slick with lube, pushes into my pussy and settled just short of my g-spot.

He runs his fingers over my pussy again a few times before the vibrations start.

 **Jay's POV**

The buzz of the vibrator is barely detectable over Ashley's moaning. I lean back on the end of the bed, watching as Ashley writhes. She is making the most tempting noises - I press the heel of my hand against the bulge in my jeans; trying to ease the pressure on my cock as I take in the sight before me.

Her head is thrown backwards on to the pillow behind her, her blonde curls fan outwards to form a sort of halo around her head. My Ranger's black tie stands out starkly against her skin and her hand are balled up around the ropes securing her wrists to the bed posts. Her pussy is red and slightly puffy from the spanking, her wrists and ankles have a rope burn ring on them and her muscles in her legs and arms are pulled tight. She's gonna have some sore muscles tomorrow.

I hadn't meant to call her again - thought it best to leave a one-night stand, a one-night thing. But after the child serial killer case we had worked this week, I had needed something. Last week I would have gone around Erin's but with her calling our relationship off and then on again more than a few times this week, I needed a break from the yoyo that our relationship was becoming recently. Anyway, I felt like something darker, something harder was necessary to make me feel better this time - something a beer, a kiss and some vanilla sex wasn't gonna help with. I should have gone to the club again, but the chance of finding someone with the qualities or the resilience I needed to handle the darkness pressing against my seams was low and her number in my phone had been taunting me all week anyway. Looking at her now I knew that I had made the right choice – she was enjoying this just as much as I was.

I flick the button of my jeans open and push them down, leaning back on the bed slightly to shove the jeans down my legs and drop them off the side of the bed. I sigh in relief as my cock is released from the denim prison it had been captive in for the past hour or so. I palm myself slightly as I sit back to watch Ashley writhe a bit more before participating again.

I hear her whimpers getting closer and closer together as she bucks her hips hard upwards more. She's getting close, within a few seconds I had pulled the bullet vibrator out of her and, turning it off, drop that too over the side of the bed. She cries out at the loss of friction so close to her orgasm. I chuckle slightly at the sound and decide to take pity on her.

I lean over her, flicking my tongue flat over her nipple, and reach for the bedside table for a condom. The moan that rips out of her with the slight touch to her nipple draws my attention away from the condom retrieval. I move backwards on to my knees and start to draw concentric circles around her areola, getting closer and closer to the nipple with every pass. I dip my head and take the nipple in to my mouth, dragging my teeth across one nipple before sucking slightly. My fingers find the other nipple and twist it. She cries out a sharp cry and bucks slightly under me, I smile slightly as I flick the nipple with my tongue again, before blowing a stream of air on her nipple causing her to twist more below me. I dig my hands in to her hips to keep her from squirming as I continue the assault on her nipples.

 **Ashley's POV**

I feel the tears soaking into the blindfold as I again thrust my hips upwards to no avail. The pinpoints of pain as Jay nips at my breast and the jolts of pleasure as he flicks his tongue across is causing the ache in my pussy to intensify tenfold. I have never been so desperate to cum in my life!

Just as I think that the torture will continue forever, his hands release my hips and I hear a draw to my right open and close again. I feel the bed move slightly as he draws his weight backwards and then I moan at the sound of a condom wrapper being opened.

He runs a finger along my pussy, gently pressing the sensitive lips before pressing one finger in. I clench down hard on the finger, trying to get enough friction to cum. I try to fuck down on his finger as much as possible and a moan is ripped out of my throat as he slides another finger in.

"Lay still!"

His order is sharp and I clench my muscles to try and stop myself from moving. However, he then does a series of short jabs that brush across that spot inside of me. Red hot fireworks go off behind my eyes and my will-power breaks. I arch, thrusting myself down two times before I realise what I have done and still again.

A small scream bounces around the walls of his bedroom as a hard slap hits my sensitive clit. The pain is nearly overwhelming. Again, another hit comes down and I arch. At that point, he slides in.

He doesn't stop until he is all the way in, where he stills. I claw at the bindings around my wrists as his cock forces my pussy to stretch to accommodate him. Even after the first time, it's still a shock at how thick he is.

He begins to thrust right away – I cry out as he thrusts back in. He continues this slow and steady rhythm – thrusting in hard and pulling out slow. Whimpers stream out of my mouth as his cock hits my sweet spot again and again.

I clench downwards hard as the pleasure builds.

"Please, please…Oh God!"

Pleas spill out of my mouth as the thrusts keep coming. Every thrust nails my g-spot dead on; pain-pleasure is knifing through my body at the unrelenting pace. Just as I think that I'm going to spontaneously combust Jay shifts his body and his thrusts move deeper inside of me and his breath tickles the side of my neck.

"Cum for me sweetheart. Now!"

His voice is just a puff of air on my ear and then his lips connect with the spot behind my ear. He bites down slightly before sucking. The sensation is exquisite and that combined with his words causes me to cum. It's like a fire runs through my body – the pain of being denied for so long mixes with the pleasure. My body arches hard and I feel the material around my wrists burn as I tug on the material.

I feel Jay shudder above me and his thrusts become faster and more scattered. My body seizes slightly with oversensitivity as his thrusts continue after my orgasm. It prolongs the aftershocks fluttering through my body. I feel a weight drop on to my shoulder and as puffs of air blow across my shoulder I guess that Jay has laid his head down on to my shoulder as he cums hard. My head falls backwards on to the pillows, letting my breath slow from the mind-shattering orgasm that had just blown through my body. We're both panting hard and his body on top of mine is keeping me pleasantly warm from his body heat alone.

 **Jay's POV**

The urge to leave her tied up and go for a second round crosses my mind as I push off of her to discard the condom. She whimpers slightly as the cold air brushes over her naked body. She looks so beautiful all spread out on my bed – her legs lay limp on the covers, red welts on her wrists and ankles from the rope and her chest heaving still.

As she comes back to herself, I see her head start to move slightly from side to side as she tried to pinpoint where I am in the room and what I am doing. I squash the minor disappointment as I move to kneel on the side of the bed and start to untie the ropes. As I untie her wrists and ankles, I rub the muscles trying to help blood flow return and stop them from cramping before pressing a small kiss on the inside of her wrists on the red welts. I lean over her and gently wrap a hand around the back of her head to pull off my Rangers tie. The room is dark enough that no warning is needed before the tie leaves her eyes and she is blinking to focus her eyes.

I grab the blanket at the end of the bed before pulling it up and over us both, I turn on my side before pulling her gently into my arms. Her gentle breathing lulls me into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
